


Romantic comedy

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: "If this was a romantic comedy, we would've kissed by now..."Drabble prompt from @dena1984 :)





	Romantic comedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dena1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1984/gifts).

"If this was a romantic comedy, we would've kissed by now..."

"Is that what you want? To star in a romantic comedy?" Jon asks, his eyes unable to stop flitting down to her lips. Sansa can feel the tickle of his breath on her skin when he talks. They shouldn't be this close, squished up against one another in the closet.

"No," she whispers, searching for those violet flecks he has sprinkled amongst the grey of his eyes. "At least, not the comedy part. The main characters always experience something mortifyingly embarressing."

Jon gulps and Sansa is drawn to the bob of his Adam's apple when he does. "It's not embarressing enough to be forced to do seven minutes in heaven with your own cousin?"

Biting her lip, Sansa starts to wonder why it's getting so hot in here? "No one expects us to actually do anything, Jon." It was true. It was just their dumb luck that the spinning beer bottle had chosen them. No one actually thinks that they'd be-.... _doing stuff._

Do they?

Jon shifts on his feet, his hip brushing hers this close. He smells like earth and spice. It must be some scent they use down in Dorne because Sansa's never noticed a boy smelling like her cousin here in Winterfell. "I'm really glad you came to visit," she says, her voice inexplicably hoarse as she changes the subject. The last time she'd seen Jon he was 12 and she 11, now they're 16 and 17. So much has changed in those 5 years. Did Jon notice the changes in her too?

He's looking at her lips again and Sansa's tummy twists and pulls in a puzzlingly delightful way. "I'm glad I came as well," he whispers. Jon sways a fraction closer and for a second, Sansa thinks he's actually going to kiss her. The thought should repulse her; he's her cousin! But strangely, she's annoyed rather than relieved when Robb opens up the closet door, declaring their seven minutes up.


End file.
